


the sun and the moon

by svftstan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Not Religious, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moon, Moon Taeil Is The Moon, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Moon Taeil-centric, Random & Short, Religious Themes, Short One Shot, god is mentioned - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftstan/pseuds/svftstan
Summary: the story of how the sun died every night just so the moon could breathe or where lee donghyuck is the sun and moon taeil is the moon.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 17





	the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> TW// this has slight religious themes and mention of death.

The story of the sun and the moon is often told in many different ways and it’s impossible to hear the original version when no one truly knows what the original is. 

Lee Donghyuck knew the original tale but he was unable to spread the story like he’d wished. 

While humans had twisted a story of love and sadness into one of horror and violence as the moon was now turned into some villain, Donghyuck knew what the moon was truly like, how he would hold his breath for as many hours as he could so he could spend time with the love of his life, the sun. 

The sun was originally an entity with not much purpose, no name, no mind and no control. The moon was the same but also completely different, God gave the moon a name, a purpose and even gave it slight control but it still had no mind, no emotion or feeling. Two entities which were both stuck in a constant routine turn and never coming in contact with one another, both being stuck in eternal loneliness but they were only things, they weren’t God’s children so it didn’t matter. 

After millions, almost billions of years of watching over human life from afar, the sun had started to slowly develop. First he developed small feelings like little zaps of emotion; curiosity, wonder, amazement. Those small little zaps slowly began to develop and the sun had no idea why, his curious gaze slowly drifted from where it keenly watched human life to where the moon rotated, never seeming to grow tired or bored of watching the grey rock spin. 

As much as God pretended to only watch their children, they couldn't help but watch the sun too. What was once just a burning ball of gas, no humanly activity or movement had now been slowly rebirthed into a curious and bright eyed child. 

God had never witnessed anything of the sort, after billions of years, the sun had slowly developed itself into a small boy which was placed onto the Earth thanks to God’s command. 

There was a downfall to the sun becoming a real boy though. While it now finally had a name— Lee Donghyuck —had emotions and control, humans which lived around him were unable to sleep since the moon had disappeared. What would eventually be turned into a myth for the history books, was reality for any child that witnessed Lee Donghyuck’s smile. 

The smile slowly faded though once he realised that the pretty little moon which he’d been staring at for the past millenniums had suddenly disappeared. It upset the sun greatly to know that it had gone missing and it upset him ten times more because he didn’t know why. 

It was then when the sun first interacted with God, he begged on his knees with tears in his eyes for his help and reluctantly, God knew they had to agree. When Donghyuck was sad, light slowly began to vanish and with no moonlight, his children would soon become completely blinded. 

“Are you really willing to do this?”

Donghyuck didn’t understand God’s question but he still agreed, he’d do anything to even be able to glance at his pretty little moon again. 

What the sun didn’t understand was while he was simply a ball of flames before, no need to disappear to let the moon shine its brightest, he now had a human body which was constantly on its brightest mode. If the moon was to also exist, Donghyuck would be unable to stay so he would simply have to die each night to allow the moon it's time to shine. 

“Are you really willing to die for the moon?”

The words had definitely shocked the sun but he didn’t even need to second guess himself when he answered with a very eager, “yes!”

  
  


While the moon was able to survive through the day time, simply holding his breath so he wouldn’t shine so bright, the sun was unable to stop its glares and would die every night to allow his love a moment to breathe. 

Moon Taeil was born out of God’s agreement and even though Donghyuck may have to feel himself fade each night, have the feeling as though he was being choked while also receiving multiple stab wounds, it was to allow his love to live, allow him time to watch his pretty little moon again so maybe the pain was worth it. 

Being humans allowed the sun and the moon interaction, although it was always during the day and Taeil would grow weak while watching the sun smile, he deemed it completely okay because he couldn’t look away from the beautiful smile anyways. 

The both of them suffered in their own ways for their love, the moon would feel the burn whenever he held hands with his sun, was blinded whenever he stared too long. The sun died every night to let the moon breathe, not that he’d ever tell the moon that. 

Humans twisted their tragic love story, children were told bedtime stories of this horrible beastly moon which purposely killed the sun every night and would even come after children too, in hopes that their children would go to bed when they were supposed too. Donghyuck was the only person who knew the true story, knew how much sacrifice his love was giving just to love him back. 

The sun knew how the moon felt an excruciating burning whenever they kissed but the moon still continued to kiss him with more passion and love than anyone would ever experience. 


End file.
